Modern digital networks, such as the Internet, can provide a wide variety of services since the various services are implemented, at a core level, using similarly structured data packets or streams of data packets. Consumers now have the benefits of direct high-speed access to integrated digital networks through technology such as cable modems, Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) and wireless DSL.
DSL services may include a home gateway device that enables Voice-Over-IP (VoIP) services to DSL customers. VoIP provides consumers with the capability of acquiring voice or fax services without a service agreement with a telephone company.